The Anime Awards!
by Lady Chango
Summary: Grammy Awards...ANIME STYLE! Rated T for coarse language
1. Most Annoying!

The Anime Grammy's! Brought to you by Aaliyah!  
  
(A/N: No, I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma ½. And if you don't know what Ranma ½ is, you don't really love Rumiko's work!)  
  
Aaliyah: We're here at the Anime Grammy's! The characters from Inu Yasha and Ranma ½ are here to receive awards for major categories! Biggest Pervert, Sexiest Male Character, Sexiest Female Character, Most Clueless Character, Most Adorable Character, Most Annoying Character, Best Couple, Character That Kicks the Most Ass, and Best Actor in an Anime! ...And here comes the Inu Yasha crew!  
  
*Rolls Royce stops at the curb and Inu Yasha characters step out*  
  
Aaliyah: Inu Yasha, what do you think you'll win today?  
  
Inu Yasha: Well, I'm a shoe in for Sexiest Male Character and the Character That Kicks the Most Ass.  
  
Aaliyah: I'm behind you on that one, you big hunk of man you...Ah, yeah, Kagome, what do you think you'll win?  
  
Kagome: Well, I'll most definitely win Sexiest Female Character. I'm not so sure about the Character That Kicks the Most Ass, but I HAVE kicked Naraku's ass when all seemed lost.  
  
Aaliyah: I agree. Do you think you and Inu Yasha will win Best Couple?  
  
Kagome + Inu Yasha: *blush* Maybe...  
  
Koga: No way! Kagome and I are sure to win!  
  
Aaliyah: Is that so?  
  
Koga: Sure as there're seven hells.  
  
(A/N: It wouldn't really matter if anything beside Inu/Kag won, cuz I'd probably sabotage the votes)  
  
Inu Yasha: Don't mind him. Kag and I'll win.  
  
Aaliyah: I sure hope so! You guys make a great couple! (Inu/Kag fans cheer madly) Miroku, do you think you're going to win the award for Most Perverted Character?  
  
Miroku: Hm, I'm not sure, that Kuno guy is one tough competitor. I've been groping Sango as many times as I can! *gropes Sango*  
  
Sango: Not in public, you asshole! *smack* I'm positive I'll win Character That Kicks the Most Ass.  
  
Aaliyah: Thank you all for your time. Sess - may I call you Sess? - What do you think you'll win?  
  
Sesshomaru: My ultra sexiness is going to win Sexiest Male Character. *makes a pose for the camera*  
  
Aaliyah: *swoon* Hello Rin, do you think Sess-sama will win anything?  
  
Rin: Rin thinks Sesshy-sama will win many prizes!  
  
Aaliyah: Of course! He's Lord of the Western Lands, after all. Thank you for your time, and good luck!  
  
Jaken: Hey, what about me-!  
  
Aaliyah: *kicks him* Here comes the Ranma crew! Ranma-chan, what do you think you're going to win tonight?  
  
Ranma: I'm winning Sexiest Male Character for sure and Character That Kicks the Most Ass.  
  
Akane: You'll probably win Most Annoying.  
  
Aaliyah: So you're not denying that he'll win Sexiest Male Character?  
  
Akane: *blush* I never said that!  
  
Ranma: Shut up! I don't need this from you!  
  
Kuno: Leave the fair Akane Tendo be! I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall bring you to your knees for treating Akane as such!  
  
Aaliyah: I think you'll win Most Clueless, Kuno.  
  
Kuno: Why do you say that?  
  
Aaliyah: Never mind...Ryoga! What do you think you'll win tonight?  
  
Ryoga: Sexiest Male Character and Character That Kicks the Most Ass, for sure.  
  
Aaliyah: You seem very confident...Why do you think you'll win Character That Kicks the Most Ass?  
  
Ryoga: Cuz I'm twice as strong as Ranma. The only reason I lose is because he always plays dirty tricks on me or 'cause I turn into a pig!  
  
Aaliyah: Understandable...Best of luck to you all! I'm the first guest speaker! Yay!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Aaliyah: *ahem* Every few years, someone great comes along...A while ago, Rumiko Takahashi had a crazy idea. I forget what her first idea was, since I never read it, but anyways, she had a crazy idea...She made up a story about Ranma, a teenage boy who changed into a girl every time he touched cold water.  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Aaliyah: That anime rocked Japan, and became an instant hit. Then came along another ingenious idea: A hanyou who fell in love with a girl who was the reincarnation of his former lover. I don't know about you guys, but that was the best thing since I read Possessing the Secret of Joy by Alice Walker. And today we are here to acknowledge some of the greatest characters in Japanese history.  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Aaliyah: First up is the category "Most Annoying Character." I think this'll be a close one, cuz I hate all the people in this category equally. Rumiko Takahashi is so excellent, she successfully created characters we love to hate. The nominees are: Jaken, Hojo, Kuno, Shampoo, Cologne, Naraku, Kikyo, Jaken, and Jaken. And the winner is...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Aaliyah: Okay, here's how it goes...I need you guys to vote for the nominee best fits each role in your reviews. Without these votes, the Grammy's will flop. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Sexiest Male!

The Anime Grammy's!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah! The author who owns nothing but a large jar of change and her dogs!  
  
Aaliyah: ...and the winner for Most Annoying is...*opens the envelope* *gasp!* Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo: *takes her award* I'd like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating me. I hope you see how much better I am than Kagome now, Inu Yasha.  
  
Aaliyah: *making strange movements* Yeah, whatever...Kikyo, look over there!  
  
Kikyo: *gets shot*  
  
Eve: *in a balcony with a sniper* Woohoo!  
  
Aaliyah: *gives Eve a thumbs-up* Oh, what a tragedy...Janitor! Get out here and take this body to the dumpster!  
  
Inu/Kag Fans: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *start clapping wildly*  
  
Aaliyah: And here to help me speak is Sango.  
  
(Sango is wearing a silky black sleeveless dress with frills around her shoulders. Her hair is tied in a ponytail)  
  
Sango: Rumiko Takahashi loves to make her characters detailed, with their very own unique looks and clothing.  
  
Aaliyah: Some she made noticeably sexier than others.  
  
Sango: And we're going to see what the people prefer in the Sexiest Male category!  
  
Aaliyah: And the nominees are...Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Ranma, and Ryoga!  
  
Sango + Aaliyah: The winner is...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Aaliyah: Okay, to narrow everything down, I've made it so you can only choose from the NOMINEES. It's a lot harder when you have a bunch of people choosing different people so I can't tally up the scores. 


	3. Sexiest Female!

The Anime Grammy's!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah Kaoma Nundu! (Who wishes she owned Inu Yasha and Ranma)  
  
Aaliyah + Sango: The winner is...*gasp*  
  
Audience: *collective gasp*  
  
Aaliyah + Sango: SESSHY-SAMA!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, yes, I am beautiful.  
  
Aaliyah: Would you like to give a shout-out to anybody? *shiny eyes*  
  
Sesshomaru: I'd like to thank you, Aaliyah, for not making me gay in any of your fics.  
  
Aaliyah: *bubbly affect* Only for you, Sesshy...  
  
Sesshomaru: And I'd like to thank Rumiko for making me so beautiful.  
  
Audience: *swoon*  
  
*gets attacked once he walks offstage*  
  
Sesshomaru: ACKKK! SAVE ME! Don't TOUCH me THERE you FILTHY HUMANS!  
  
Fangirl #1: I want his hair!  
  
Fangirl #2: I want his tail!  
  
Fangirl #3: I want to have your children, Sesshy-sama!  
  
Fangirl #2: MARRY ME, SESS!  
  
Fangirl #4: I GOT HIS BOXERS!  
  
Fangirl #2: GIVE THEM TO ME!  
  
Fangirl #4: NEVER! I'M GOING TO KEEP THEM AND SELL THEM ON E-BAY!  
  
(Fangirls # 2+4 start fighting, and Sess tries to crawl away)  
  
Fangirl #3: You're not getting away!  
  
(Sess breaks out into a run)  
  
Fangirls: COME BACK!  
  
Aaliyah: *on her cell* Eve, you got the sniper?  
  
Eve: Gettin' ready to blast those bitches right now! How dare they touch my Sess...?! I'll bust a cap in someone's ass!  
  
Aaliyah: Toss 'em in the dumpster and destroy the evidence. *ahem* Heh, um...well, onto the next category! Miroku's gonna be up here to help me out!  
  
Miroku: Hello, Aaliyah, you're looking scrumptious today!  
  
Aaliyah: Thanks, Miroku! *smacks him on the head*  
  
Miroku: Like the guys, Rumiko made some of the girls more beautiful than others. Did she give Kagome a more radiant expression so the readers would say, 'Why the hell would Inu Yasha want to go back with Kikyo'?  
  
Aaliyah: Well, I just happen to have a list of reasons why Inu Yasha should go out with Kagome here *takes out a piece of parchment at least 10 feet long* First of all-  
  
Miroku: No time for that!  
  
Aaliyah: Oh yeah, okay, what were we doing?  
  
Miroku: *sigh* The nominees for Sexiest Female are: Kagome, Sango, Kikyo - Kikyo? - Akane, and Shampoo!  
  
Aaliyah: VOTE!  
  
Miroku: I like Shampoo, personally.  
  
Aaliyah: Who said what you liked?! If anything, you should be voting for Sango.  
  
Miroku: Of course Sango is beautiful, but Shampoo is much bustier!  
  
Aaliyah: PERVERT! *beats him over the head*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: Despite the controversy over who is cuter - Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru? - Sesshomaru won by about 2 votes. I didn't overrule anything; I left the votes as they stood. I vote Inu Yasha, but Sess would have still won by 1. Oh, well, Sesshy-sama IS pretty cute...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Biggest Pervert!

The Anime Grammy's  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah! If she owned Inu Yasha, he would be dancing salsa in a Speedo!  
  
Aaliyah + Miroku: And the winner is...SHAMPOO!  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo is very pretty!  
  
Miroku: Yes, you are!  
  
Aaliyah: MIROKU!  
  
Miroku: What? *gets hit by a boomerang*  
  
Aaliyah: ...I was gonna say 'duck.'  
  
Miroku: That was a bit of information I could have used a few seconds BEFORE it came flying at me...  
  
Aaliyah: Hey...is that Snowgirl?  
  
Miroku: Yeah...And isn't that a cliché angry mob with her?  
  
(Angry mob of Asian girls storms up with Snowgirl leading)  
  
Snowgirl: Shampoo gives us Asian girls a bad name! We're here to run you outta town!  
  
Mob: YEAH!  
  
(Shampoo gets chased out of town)  
  
Aaliyah: Well...I guess the award goes to our second place winner, Kagome Higurashi!  
  
Kagome: Thank you so much!  
  
Aaliyah: Kagome wins by some late votes, isn't that great Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: *turns away*  
  
Aaliyah: The next category is Biggest Pervert! And Inu Yasha will be announcing it with me!  
  
Inu Yasha: Rumiko Takahashi wanted to show people the obstacles that young couples face, so she inserted problems that would stand in the way of blossoming love.  
  
Aaliyah: Such as Happosai-  
  
Inu Yasha: -Kikyo-  
  
Aaliyah: -and Miroku's constant groping of females or asking them to bear his child.  
  
Inu Yasha: One of the obstacles was sex-driven guys always asking for a male child, to have the main female's hand in marriage, or ladies untouchables.  
  
Aaliyah: And the nominees are-  
  
Inu Yasha: Miroku-  
  
Aaliyah: -Happosai-  
  
Inu Yasha: -And Kuno.  
  
Aaliyah + Inu Yasha: And the winner is-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: So, you've heard the nominees, choose the winner! About Shampoo...think about it. She's a dumbass and a man-stealer. And we ALL know that for some reason (I swear it's genetic) Asians are really smart 9 times outta 10.  
  
She gives Chinese (and other Asians) a bad name. If Shampoo was black/Puerto Rican, I'd be pissed that they made her so stupid. AZN PRIDE! Even though I'm not Asian in the slightest bit...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Most Clueless!

The Anime Grammy's  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah! The author who owns nothing more than a bunch of CDs and a bottle of change! To tha windows! To tha wall! -Lil' Jon and the East Side Boyz  
  
Aaliyah + Inu Yasha: And the winner is...MIROKU!  
  
Miroku: *grins and pats Sango's ass before going up to the stage with a red hand-print on his face*  
  
Aaliyah: Get your ass up here, man. *smiles and hands him the award*  
  
Inu Yasha: That was the 10,779th time you've groped Sango. *sarcastically* I always knew you had it in you, Miro.  
  
Aaliyah: Is there anyone you'd like to thank?  
  
Miroku: I'd like to thank Buddha and I'd also like to thank Rumiko, of course, for giving me the opportunity to grope so many women, and making me so sexy.  
  
Aaliyah: That's what the people who voted for you said.  
  
Miroku: I'm the sexiest pervert there is.  
  
*Inu Yasha glances at a mob of bikini-clad girls waving signs and flags saying "Hentai 4Ever!"*  
  
Inu Yasha: Is that LovelyLovisha...?  
  
Aaliyah: Yes, I do believe it is...  
  
LovelyLovisha: HENTAI FOREVER! *flashes Miroku*  
  
Miroku Fangirl #1: I LOVE YOU MIRO-CHAN!  
  
Miroku Fangirl #2: LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILD!  
  
Miroku: I'll be going now!  
  
Aaliyah: MIROKU!  
  
Miroku: What...? *gets hit by a boomerang*  
  
Aaliyah: It's déjà vu all over again...  
  
Sango: WHORES! *starts chasing the mob of girls*  
  
Aaliyah: And now on to the next category: Most Clueless Character! Kagome will be doing this category with me.  
  
Kagome: Some characters are just so stupid...Why can't they get a clue?  
  
Aaliyah: The clueless characters are the ones who get in the way more than any other kinds of character.  
  
Kagome: And the nominees are Kuno-!  
  
Aaliyah: -because he doesn't realize Akane hates him-  
  
Kagome: -Ryoga-  
  
Aaliyah: -because he doesn't know where he's going and that he'll never get with Akane cuz she loves Ranma-  
  
Kagome: -Hojo-  
  
Aaliyah: -it's obvious why he's in this category...-  
  
Kagome: -and Koga!-  
  
Aaliyah: -we all know he's too stupid to realize that Kagome only likes him as a friend.  
  
Aaliyah + Kagome: And the winner is-!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: I hope LovelyLovisha doesn't think I made her look slutty...*glances around for someone to blame* Snowgirl asked me to do it!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Aaliyah: You all know damn well I can't continue if I don't enough votes. I'm only asking for 10. AT LEAST 10! I'll update ASAP. If I don't, you can beat me with your choice of weapons.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Aaliyah: Oh, damn, I just realized that you're all going to hold that against me...cajaro! 


	6. Most Adorable!

Aaliyah: I don't own Inu Yasha...AND NEITHER DO YOU!  
  
The Grammy Awards!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah!  
  
Aaliyah + Kagome: And the winner is...Hojo by a long shot!  
  
Hojo: *looks around stupidly before he realizes that he won the award* Wha...? Oh! Me! Me?!  
  
Aaliyah: *shakes her head* No, Hojo, your imaginary friend...  
  
Hojo: Wow! I never expected this!  
  
Kagome: Really? *mutters* I saw it coming...  
  
Aaliyah: Are you kidding?! I predicted this, Homo - *cough, cough* Hojo, I mean!  
  
Hojo: I want to thank to thank my mom! *looks at the camera* Hi mommy!  
  
Aaliyah: *snort* Great, now get outta here...  
  
Hojo: Hey, Kagome, you want to go out for dinner to celebrate?  
  
Kagome/Inu Yasha Lovers: *screaming no in the background*  
  
Kagome: Well, Homo - I mean, Hojo - I'm, uh...  
  
Aaliyah: She has a date with Inu Yasha after this!  
  
Kagome/Inu Yasha Lovers: *screaming yes in the background*  
  
Hojo: I'm sure you can just drop him...why not go out with me instead?  
  
Inu Yasha: *fuming as he prepares to stomp onto the stage*  
  
Hojo: Why not, Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome: Since when am I "chan"?!  
  
Hojo: Since you became my girlfriend!  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!  
  
*Kagome/Inu Yasha Lovers start throwing fruit*  
  
Hojo: What the-? *gets hit by a rotten watermelon*  
  
Inu Yasha: *finally storms on stage*  
  
Hojo: *wiping fruit off his face* Yes-? *stops in mid-sentence when Inu Yasha's hand promptly grips his throat*  
  
Aaliyah: *watches Inu Yasha walk off stage with Hojo's throat tightly in his grasp* Clean up the blood after you're done, Yash! *smiles sweetly at the camera* Time for the next category!  
  
Sesshomaru: The next category is Most Adorable Character.  
  
Aaliyah: Some of the characters are so cute; you can't help but love them!  
  
Sesshomaru: These characters are complete with big, watery eyes prone to tears, childish sensitivity, their adorable pocket-size, and their constant attraction to sweets.  
  
Aaliyah: They can get on your nerves, but have that childish naivety, so you can never stay mad.  
  
Sesshomaru: The nominees are Shippo-  
  
Aaliyah: -Kirara-  
  
Sesshomaru: -Rin-  
  
Aaliyah: -Jaken- *eyes flare and she promptly shoots Jaken*  
  
Sesshomaru: ...P-chan...  
  
Aaliyah: -and Checkers! *acts like she didn't murder someone*  
  
Jaken Haters A.K.A. Everyone: WOOHOO!!!!!!!! *rip off Jaken's head and start tossing it around in the crowd*  
  
Aaliyah: *pours kerosene on the remains and lights a match* And God said, "Let there be LIGHT!"  
  
Audience: *stare at the fire, mesmerized* Oh! Ahh...  
  
Aaliyah + Sesshomaru: *watching Jaken's body burn*  
  
Aaliyah: ...Kinda romantic, huh?  
  
Sesshomaru: ...No, not particularly...  
  
Aaliyah: Fine, kill the mood! I'll just have to make a fic with you and me together! *mutters* Or when I spy on you while you're in the shower...  
  
Sesshomaru: Pardon...?  
  
Aaliyah: We're getting off track! So the nominees are Shippo, Rin, Kirara, P-chan, and Checkers!  
  
Aaliyah + Sesshomaru: And the winner is-!  
  
******************************************  
  
Aaliyah: Another day, another chapter! VOTE! ...Y'know, Snowgirl, you must realize that every time you ask for something placed in my stories, I put whatever you want in the story. I just wanna let you know, I respect you for your writing experience, and you honor me by reading my fics and reviewing. That's why I always put in whatever you request. You should really write a book or something. I'm totally serious.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Character That Kicks the Most Ass!

Aaliyah: Okay, I don't own Inu Yasha...  
  
The Anime Grammy's!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah!  
  
Aaliyah + Sesshomaru: And the winner is...*dramatic gasp*  
  
Audience: *dramatic gasp*  
  
Aaliyah + Sesshomaru: ...SHIPPO!  
  
Audience: YAY!  
  
Shippo Lovers: LET ME HAVE YOUR TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: Wow! I won!  
  
Aaliyah: You are so CUTE!!!!!!! *hugs him and pets his fluffy tail*  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm so much cuter.  
  
Shippo: Are not! *blows a raspberry*  
  
Sesshomaru: Why you little-!  
  
Inu Yasha: Kick his but, Sess!  
  
Kagome: *gives Inu Yasha a dirty look*  
  
Aaliyah: Now, now, Sexy-maru - I mean - Sesshomaru, you're sexy; Shippo's cute.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Aaliyah: I'm always right.  
  
Sesshomaru: True dat, sista.  
  
Aaliyah: Is there anyone you'd like to thank, Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: Yup! I'd like to thank Rumiko for creating me and Kagome for being like a mommy.  
  
Audience: *simultaneous 'aww...'*  
  
Shippo: I'd also like to thank Inu Yasha too, 'cause even though I make him mad, he's like my daddy.  
  
Aaliyah: *starts sobbing uncontrollably and leans into Sesshomaru's chest*  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks surprised because he doesn't know how to comfort a girl, and pats Aaliyah's back gently*  
  
Kagome: *eyes start to water*  
  
Inu Yasha: *looks surprised, then looks down so his bangs shield his eyes*  
  
Shippo Lovers: *all start crying*  
  
Aaliyah: *wiping her eyes* You are so cute, Shippo-chan! Have some chocolate from my secret stash!  
  
Shippo: Thank you, Auntie 'Liyah! *smiles happily*  
  
Aaliyah: *eyes water and she pulls Shippo into a warm hug*  
  
Audience: *everyone starts to cry*  
  
Aaliyah: The next category is *sniff* Character That Kicks the Most Ass.  
  
Akane: Surprisingly, I'm not a nominee.  
  
Ranma: *from audience* What do you mean "surprisingly"?! You don't kick half as much ass as I do!  
  
Aaliyah: RANMA!  
  
Ranma: What...? *gets hit by a boomerang and is knocked out cold*  
  
Sango: SEXIST PIG!!!!  
  
Aaliyah: Why does this keep happening!?  
  
Akane: Anyways, the nominees are: Inu Yasha-  
  
Aaliyah: -Sango-  
  
Akane: -Shampoo-  
  
Aaliyah:-Ukyo-  
  
Akane: -Ranma-  
  
Aaliyah: - and Ryoga!  
  
Aaliyah + Akane: And the winner for Character That Kicks the Most Ass is-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: Really, I don't deserve your reviews. Oh, wait...yes I do! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Best Actor!

A/N: I bet you're wondering why Sesshomaru's not in Character That Kicks the Most Ass. I'll tell you why: Even though he's one of the toughest guys around, he always loses to Inu Yasha, no matter how good he's doing. Sesshy's still sexy though.  
  
The Anime Grammy's!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah! Who wants to own Inu Yasha so she can have Sesshomaru all to herself!  
  
Aaliyah + Akane: And the winner for Character That Kicks Most Ass is...  
  
Audience: *lean forward in their seats*  
  
Aaliyah + Akane: ...INU YASHA!  
  
Inu Yasha: *grins smugly*  
  
Aaliyah: I have to say, Inu Yasha, you really beat out the competition.  
  
Inu Yasha: Yeah, I know.  
  
Akane: Is there anyone you'd like to thank?  
  
Inu Yasha: Well, of course I want to thank Rumiko...and, um...*blush* I-I'd also like to thank Kagome for...being there for me and always believing in me.  
  
Aaliyah: Isn't he cute when he blushes like that?  
  
Shippo: The next category is Best Actor in an Anime/Manga.  
  
Aaliyah: Some anime characters play their roles so well; we sometimes forget they're just actors! They just play their roles so well, don't they?  
  
Shippo: Their roles become a part of their personalities because we can't think of them any other way.  
  
Aaliyah: The nominees for Best Actor are Sesshomaru-  
  
Shippo: -Inu Yasha-  
  
Aaliyah: -Miroku-  
  
Shippo: -Kagome-  
  
Aaliyah: -Sango-  
  
Shippo: -Naraku-  
  
Aaliyah: -Ranma-  
  
Shippo: -Akane-  
  
Aaliyah: -and Happosai!  
  
Aaliyah + Shippo: And the winner for best actor is-!  
  
******************************************  
  
Aaliyah: The Anime Grammy's are slowly coming to a close. I now realize that if I finish all my fics, I don't have any new material. I am currently panicking and trying to think of a new fic. So, please, ease my pain by reviewing for this story.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


	9. Best Couple!

The Anime Grammy's!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah! Who did NOT kill Jaken, Kikyo, or anyone who chased her Sess-sama!  
  
Aaliyah + Shippo: And the winner for Best Actor is...SESSHOMARU!  
  
Sesshomaru Lovers (considerably smaller group): YAY!  
  
Aaliyah: I'm so PROUD! *hugs him*  
  
Shippo: Is there anyone whom you'd like to thank for winning this award?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'd like to thank Rumiko for creating me, and most of all, I'd like to give myself a pat on the back for being such a great actor.  
  
Aaliyah: Only you can remain as stoic as that, and look sexy while doing it.  
  
Shippo: True, true...  
  
Aaliyah: Very...But on a different note, I'd like to give a shout-out to some others in that category...First of all, only Kagome can show so much emotion and tears over a man.  
  
Shippo: I think Sango should've won. She watched her brother and family die, and climbed out of her own frickin' GRAVE for God's sake!  
  
Aaliyah: Ranma's the only guy who could handle being a girl AND a guy...  
  
Shippo: And only Naraku could be so evil!  
  
Aaliyah: And only Happosai could be so perverted!  
  
Sesshomaru: And only I could be so sexy!  
  
Sesshomaru Lovers: YAY! *blowing kisses*  
  
Aaliyah: *glares at the Sess-lovers*  
  
Sesshomaru: ...Only Aaliyah could glare like me...  
  
Aaliyah: On to the next category!  
  
Eve: Best Couple!  
  
Aaliyah: Some of the couples are so cute; we hate anyone who tries to get in the way! Well, in this category, the winners will be sending a wake-up call to all those bastards who ruin the love!  
  
Eve: The nominees are:  
  
Aaliyah: Inu Yasha and Kagome-  
  
Eve: -Ranma and Akane-  
  
Aaliyah: -Miroku and Sango-  
  
Eve: -Ryoga and Ukyo-  
  
Aaliyah: -and Sesshomaru and Rin!  
  
Eve: GO INU YASHA AND KAGOME!  
  
Aaliyah: INU YASHA AND KAGOME 4EVER!  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome Lovers: *waving Inu Yasha + Kagome flags* INU YASHA AND KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Aaliyah + Eve: And the winners for Best Couple in an Anime are-!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: VOTE INU YASHA AND KAGOME! Oh, yeah...If I get enough reviews, I'll make a chapter on the stuff that happened after the awards like, hmm...Kagome and Inu Yasha's date, maybe? Heheh...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. Grammy Finale!

The Anime Grammy's!  
  
Brought to you by Aaliyah! (Not Aaliyah2) Who, once again, did NOT kill Kikyo, Hojo, Jaken, or any of the Sesshomaru Lovers!  
  
Aaliyah: And the winners for Best Couple in an Anime are - drum roll, please -  
  
Eve: *taps on some drums*  
  
Aaliyah: ...INU YASHA AND KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: *cheers loudly*  
  
Aaliyah: You know what that means, Eve?  
  
Eve: Candy!  
  
Aaliyah: *smacks her over the head* No, you idiot! It means...ALL KIKYO/INU YASHA LOVERS MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: *takes out her sniper and a belt covered in bullets* Whee! *runs off, laughing maniacally*  
  
Aaliyah: I was...just kidding...  
  
Inu Yasha: I just want to say...*blushes*...I, um...love you, Kagome...  
  
Kagome: I...love you too...  
  
Aaliyah: How 'bout a kiss for the camera? *grins evilly*  
  
Inu Yasha + Kagome: *blush*  
  
Kagome: Um, I guess...if that's alright with you...  
  
Aaliyah: Of course it's alright with me!  
  
Kagome: I was asking Inu Yasha!  
  
Inu Yasha: Why would it not be alright?  
  
Kagome: Well, I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you...  
  
Inu Yasha: Yeah, well, if it's alright with you...  
  
Aaliyah: Okay! It's alright! Now get on with it; I have to go find Eve before she causes mass destruction, and I'm not leaving until you kiss!  
  
*Inu Yasha and Kagome blush*  
  
Inu Yasha: *leans down slowly*  
  
*Aaliyah pushes Inu Yasha into Kagome as Eve comes out and pushes Kagome. The result is Inu Yasha and Kagome enveloping each other into a sloppy kiss*  
  
~ 5 Minutes Later... ~  
  
Aaliyah: OKAY! I think I have enough pictures to sell on e-bay now! Geeze!  
  
Eve: And this is the end of the Anime Grammy's! Encore presentation at Aaliyah's house!  
  
Aaliyah: Hey! Wait a minute...this is good for publicity!  
  
~ Aaliyah's House ~  
  
Ranma: *drunk* Y'know *hic* I woulda won if I could jus' *hic* tell Akane I thinks she hot...  
  
Mousse: *also drunk* Yeah *hic* she would be on you *hic* like fleas ona *hic* cat.  
  
Ranma: Yer *hic* right! *runs over to Akane* Akane!  
  
Akane: What do you want, Ranma?  
  
*Ranma kisses Akane hard on the lips*  
  
~ Kagome and Inu Yasha's Date ~  
  
*Kagome and Inu Yasha are at a dining table in an expensive restaurant, while Aaliyah is watching unnoticed in a bush outside the window with a camera*  
  
Kagome: *blush*  
  
Inu Yasha: *blush*  
  
Kagome: Oh, fuck this! Let's go to my house, my mom isn't home.  
  
Inu Yasha: Good idea.  
  
...  
  
*Kagome walks to her door, opens it, and goes in to see if anyone's home while Inu Yasha waits outside. She comes out smirking, and seductively wraps her arms around Inu Yasha's neck. He starts to sweat and she kisses him on the lips (French kissing, mind you). Kagome looks up with an evil smirk and grabs the front of his shirt, dragging him into the house and promptly closes the door*  
  
Aaliyah: *from her spot behind the camera* Wow, that was unexpected...  
  
~ At Aaliyah's House after the Party ~  
  
*Eve is watching Aaliyah + Sess from behind a potted plant*  
  
Aaliyah: *pours grape juice on Sesshomaru's clothes* Oops! You'd better let me wash those! You can take a shower upstairs. *innocent smile*  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks at her suspiciously and walks into the bathroom*  
  
*We see Aaliyah's silhouette from in the shower. Therefore, we can also see Sesshomaru's naked torso*  
  
Eve: *from the bathroom window* *drool*  
  
*Aaliyah has something in her hand and tears off the shower curtain*  
  
Sesshomaru: *screams*  
  
Aaliyah: *grinning* Let me wash your back!  
  
Sesshomaru: I KNEW I couldn't trust you! That's why I wore my boxers!  
  
Aaliyah: Little do you know: Your boxers are SEE THROUGH!  
  
Eve: I'm the muse of a crazy-ass bitch...  
  
~ In the Park ~  
  
*Miroku and Sango are walking hand-in-hand. All of a sudden, Miroku stops, turns Sango to face him, and kisses her deeply. It takes her by surprise and she doesn't fight it*  
  
*Miroku stops and gets on one knee, holding out a little box*  
  
Miroku: Sango, you are the love of my life...Will you marry me?  
  
Sango: Yes! *kisses him*  
  
Aaliyah: *to herself* Miroku, you dog...  
  
~ In Aaliyah's Backyard ~  
  
*Aaliyah sprinkles Jaken's ashes on a pile of dog shit in her dog's cage*  
  
~ In the Police Headquarters ~  
  
Police Dude: We have reason to believe that you killed quite a few Sesshomaru lovers last night. Not to mention a frog and some Kikyo lovers.  
  
Eve: I swear I didn't do it!  
  
Police Dude: You were on tape!  
  
Eve: Get me my lawyer!  
  
Aaliyah: *in a dress suit* I have proof that my client is not guilty.  
  
*Aaliyah pops a tape in a VCR that shows Eve's body and, with the help of some computer graphics, Kikyo's head on the body*  
  
Aaliyah: And here is the guilty person! *yanks in Kikyo and whispers to Eve,* I couldn't kill her, so I'm getting her thrown in for life.  
  
Police Dude: *drags Kikyo away*  
  
Aaliyah + Eve: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: All done! I hope you liked it! How about some reviews? 


End file.
